heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
莫拉萊斯中尉
Lt. Morales is a Ranged Support Hero, based on the medic unit of the StarCraft universe.2015-08-22, Gamescom 2015 : The medic will join the Nexus !. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-08-22 Background Lt. Rosa Morales joined the United Earth Directorate (UED) to make a difference and protect her family. Over a very long and storied career, she has distinguished herself as a peerless medic, able to keep her patients alive and in the fight long after anyone else would have gone down. Lt. Morales is a veteran of the Brood War, and even the destruction of the UED Expeditionary Fleet didn’t slow her down. In the Nexus, she does what she does best: heal her teammates, support her allies, and make a difference.Lt. Morales, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-10-08 Gameplay Summary Strengths *Unmatched continuous healing capacity *Sustained presence if partnered with strong attacker or defender *Can vastly improve other hero with , and can even stack multiple effects onto single hero *Can switch lanes, escape, engage with a group of heroes by using Weaknesses *Limited and tricky crowd control with *Has no potential on soloing anything, including siege, waveclear or dueling *Reliance on continuous heal makes her an often sought target for shutting down Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Boasting from the highest single target healing in the game, Lt. MoralesHealing Beam and Safeguard are perfect to keep The Butcher alive while he charges into the enemy team. Additionally, her Stim Drone makes The Butcher drastically stronger. Her entire kit fits The Butcher with perfection. Similar to Malfurion, Lt. Morales’s high single-target healing keeps Gul'dan fueled and able to put out a lot of damage over a long period of time with little regard to managing his Mana. Lt. Morales’ healing potential is practically unmatched, but as most players have quickly learned, she is pretty easy to kill if caught out. is great at mitigating incoming burst damage, and even the most dive-happy team will have to think twice about the resources they commit to killing Lt. Morales with Medivh by her side. Effective against Effective foes While Lt. Morales is a powerful healer, she lacks the proper self-sustain and movement options to defend against aggressive gankers like The Butcher, who can easily isolate her from the rest of the team and pin her down with . Skins ;Medic (base) ;Apothecary :The Royal Apothecary Society's experiments have resulted in many alchemical discoveries, which Apothecary Morales administers to soldiers in the field. Some side effects may occur. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over. ;First :The UED outfits its best soldiers with the finest in experimental ordnance, and its medics are no exception. As such, Lt. Morales’s gear has been upgraded in accordance with her service record. ;Love Doctor :Whether your heart is broken, bleeding, or located somewhere outside your body, the Love Doctor will patch you right up. :This skin is related to the Valentine's Day themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Paramedic :Officer Morales, STORM Unit's newest recruit, is wholly committed to supporting the city's civilian populace as well as her fellow agents. Thanks to her medical training, she is perfect for the unit's emergency response team Trivia *The "Hunter" variant of Morales's "First" skin bears resemblance to Samus Aran from the Metroid universe. *Morales's "Love Doctor" skin bears resemblance to Arcee from the Transformers franchise. **The "Mega" variant bears resemblance to Mega Man X. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links *Lt. Morales at the StarCraft wiki